Futago Love!
by HimePoto
Summary: El amor es algo bello y preciado que compartes con aquella persona especial. Eso dicen. Es lo normal ¿No? Tú y esa persona. Sólo un Ella y un Él. Entonces ¿Por qué es que a los hermanos Dragneel y Dragion no les importaba compartir? / / NaLuNa
1. Cambios

_FELIZ NAVIDAD! Aquí el tercer fic en progreso, como lo hube prometido! ( para los que leen mi otro fic ;; ) Espero que hayan pasado una increíble noche buena (1313) y lo pasen con sus seres queridos en éste día de Navidad. Me regalaron celular nuevo! Ya que el otro murió, misteriosamente xD. _

_Espero recibir su apoyo para esta nueva historia. Acepto sugerencias e ideas, ya que tengo pensado que sea algo más random, algo así como drabbles. ¡Todo comentario será tomado en cuenta!_

_Espero leerlos! Gente bonita! Disfruten! ( el primer capítulo siempre será mas cortito, jeje)_

**_Aclaración:_** _Los personajes son de total propiedad de Hiro Mashima! Lo tomó prestado para hacer un hermoso trío!_

* * *

**_"Cambio"_**

Magnolia siempre fue una ciudad normal, con sus problemas normales y su gente normal. Por eso es que Lucy Heartfilia había escogido empezar su independencia allí.

Siempre había estado bajo la estricta tutela de su familia, con sus reglas de gente adinerada y sus costosos colegios para señoritas en Alcalypha.

No es que se queje del dinero, pero ella sabía muy bien que como hija única sus padres esperaban que tome el control de la empresa de Metros que recorría el país de Fiore, eso significaba que desde que termine el período escolar, el camino de la Universidad sería mucho más aprensivo. Es aquí donde Lucy se preguntaba ¿En qué momento se divertiría? ¿En qué momento podría disfrutar de su juventud? ¡Nunca había tenido amigos! Siempre la obligaban a estudiar en lugares que iba gente millonaria, y ahí descubrió que esa petulancia y prepotencia de los niños ricos no iban con ella.

Su padre le decía que debía hacer amigos de esa clase, ya que más adelante serían una importante fuente de contactos, lamentablemente Lucy no pensaba así de la gente ni de las amistades.

Por eso es que insistió, insistió e insistió a su padre (con ayuda de su madre) para que le den la oportunidad de vivir sola, experimentar y descubrir lo que había más allá de su jaula de oro.

Al final le dieron permiso para un año entero, el último año de su período escolar antes de la Universidad. Lucy negoció con su padre varias condiciones y Jude Heartfilia estaba tan orgulloso de cómo Lucy manejaba la situación que no pudo evitar doblegarse en varios puntos.

Todo quedó así:

**1.-** Ella escogería el lugar donde vivir y tendría que pasar la aprobación de su madre.

**2.-** El primer mes ellos le pasarían dinero para el arriendo, alimentos y productos de higiene y limpieza. Los siguientes meses tendría que arreglárselas con un trabajo de medio tiempo que debería encontrar durante el primer mes, si no lo hacía, debería volver a casa.

**3.-**Su promedio debería mantenerse igual de bueno.

**4.-** Debería comunicarse con ellos al menos dos veces por semana.

**5.-** Nada de novios.

Sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por nada de éstas condiciones. Ni siquiera la del novio. Por ahora, su máxima prioridad era hacer amigos, amigos reales, es por eso que vino a Magnolia, una ciudad común y corriente, sin grandes mansiones, sin grandes casas, y por supuesto, sin grandes colegios.

¡Fairy Tail!

El colegio mas animoso y que daba de qué hablar de la ciudad. Había leído de varias personas sobresalientes en el área profesional y deportiva que egresaban de aquella institución.

Afortunadamente a su padre le gustó su elección, así que no hubo discusión cuando les informó donde quería matricularse.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaba cubrir los puntos:

**1.-** Pudo hallar una cabaña individual amoblada cerca del centro de la ciudad. La dueña decía que generalmente la pedían chicos universitarios, pero como aún era Enero, no muchos la habían contactado. Bien, a su madre le encantó, así que este sería su hogar. La luz, agua y gas serían con gastos aparte; Lucy sabía que no consumiría mucho por lo que todo estaba perfecto. Listo.

**2.-** Desde que su padre hubo aceptado la proposición, Lucy buscó trabajo en un supermercado en Alcalypha y trabajó las vacaciones como cajera. Le puso mucho empeño, por lo que el Jefe la ayudó para su traslado al mismo supermercado en Magnolia en horario Part-Time. Listo.

**3.-** Lucy sabía muy bien que el trabajo sí que le afectaría en su desempeño, así que decidió estudiar ahora en vacaciones, al menos, de adelantar un poco. No sólo lo hacía para vivir sola, sino también por su futuro. Era el último año, vamos. Listo.

**4.-** Siempre llamaba a su madre cuando estaba en horario de almuerzo en el supermercado, así que estaba cubierto. Listo.

**5.-** Oh, de eso se preocuparía después, como dijo, primero estaba el hacer amigos.

Bueno, de todo aquello ya hace tres meses.

Los primeros dos meses de vacaciones trabajando y estudiando hasta que llegó Marzo y ¡Su tan esperada independencia! Bueno, parcialmente hablando, ya que sus padres pagaron todo aquel mes ¡Pero no importa! Por fin estaba en un colegio normal, con estudiantes de todas las clases sociales y con toda clase de personalidades. ¡Qué feliz estaba!

No negaba que los nervios la devoraban, pero la emoción que sentía era más absorbente.

Y así pasó su primer mes independiente, entre escuela, trabajo, y su atareada vida en solitario. Debía lavar su ropa, colgarla y plancharla sola, al igual que debía dejar limpio sus propios trastos y obviamente estaba el cocinarse todos los días ella misma. Había sido difícil, bien, no iba a mentir ¡Muy difícil! Y por sobre todo cansador, pero no estaba mal, el poder auto-valorarse de ésta manera no le hacía daño a nadie.

Sí, el primer mes fue completamente trabajoso, lo bueno es que cuando se acostumbrara podría sobrellevarlo mejor.

-¡Lucy! ¿Ya está lista la cena? ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Y los rugidos de mi hermano me dan aún más hambre! –

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!-

Eso pensaba.

-¡Sería más rápido si tuviera un poco de ayuda!-

Porque desde finales de Marzo todo se volvió dos, no, tres veces más cansador. Desde que los gemelos Dragneel y Dragion se hayan vuelto sus mejores amigos y entren sin permiso a su casa cada vez que les daba la gana.

Que Dios la ampare.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

_"Hay dos Natsu! Waaaai!"- Lucy ebria_

_Ésa OVA y frase en particular fue la que me inspiró xD._

_¿Por qué tener un Natsu, cuando puedes tener dos? - Argumento de la historia. Ñeñe_

_Ok ok. Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué tienen apellido diferente? Y yo les responderé : "LEAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PARA SABER!" Qué buena soy xD._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Los quieroooo!_

**_P.D: No era importante, sólo quería que me leyeran :DD_**


	2. Natsu s

_Hola! Lindas vacaciones! :DD Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten! _

_Si quieren algo en especial sólo pídanlo, ya que quiero alargar algo este fic xD. Besitos, los quiero!_

**_Aclaración:_** _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la fantástica imaginación de Mashima-sensei! NATSU BEAST!_

* * *

**_"Natsu´s"_**

Lucy suspiró por tercera vez en media hora y volvió a acomodarse en su pupitre. Recién eran las 10 de la mañana y solo quería rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo y caer, caer en aquel tan ansiado sueño que la tentaba desde que se haya despertado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lu-chan?- Escuchó la preocupada y tintineante voz de Levy Mcgarden, su mejor amiga del salón.

-Sólo muero de sueño - Le respondió con desgana seguido de un bostezo.

-Oh- Levy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pícara- No me digas ¿Los gemelos?-

La rubia le lanzó una mirada molesta y se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo haces sonar como algo sucio, pero sí, fueron ellos-

-¿Se quedaron a dormir otra vez?-

-No, pero creo que hubiera sido lo mejor, estuvieron tratando de convencerme hasta las 1 de la mañana- Suspiró, recordando cómo es que ella los empujaba hacia la salida y ellos volvían a entrar por la ventana. ¡Malditas ventanas con su seguro defectuoso!- ¿Por qué a mí?- Lloriqueó dejando caer su cabeza dramáticamente en la mesa.

-No es tan malo Lu-chan, además, créeme que muchos en el colegio te admiran por aguantar a los dos Natsu-

Lucy iba a responderle, pero el profesor Dreyar hizo acto de presencia en el salón y sólo bufó. Al menos Cálculo mantendría su cabeza algo más despierta.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, Lucy ya había resuelto los problemas del pizarrón. Sorprendentemente siempre fue buena concentrándose con cansancio, pensaba que se podía deber a que su mente tenía potencia para poner atención sólo a una cosa, por lo que no se distraía con las risas y cuchicheos de sus demás compañeros.

Aún quedaban 10 minutos para revisarlos y miró de reojo a su lado, donde Levy aun miraba ceñuda su cuaderno. Todavía no acababa.

"_Créeme que muchos en el colegio te admiran por aguantar a los dos Natsu"_

¿Aguantar? Ella no creía que realmente los aguantara, siempre acababan con su paciencia. Bien, en realidad sólo uno de ellos. Natsu número 1, como ella le decía a veces porque sí, ambos se llamaban Natsu. ¡Qué problema!

Ahh, Natsu Dragneel y Natsu Dragion. Gemelos idénticos, separados al nacer por sus progenitores recién divorciados, nacionalizados en países diferentes con un nombre idéntico, pero con el apellido de sus respectivos padres.

Según lo que le dijeron el primer día que se conocieron, Natsu Dragneel era mayor que su hermano por dos minutos y fue criado por su padre en Edolas, dónde se la pasó viviendo en diferentes ciudades por el trabajo de su progenitor. Quizás por eso es que era tan confianzudo y animado con los demás chicos.

Natsu Dragion era harina de otro costal. Nunca había abandonado Fiore ni la ciudad de Magnolia. Su madre siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con él y no lo dejó salir solo hasta que cumplió los 15, antes de eso, siempre lo iba a buscar y dejar en carro a los lugares que fuera, y como consecuencia, Dragion sólo podía sentirse completamente cómodo dentro de un vehículo, porque fuera de este, era un manojo de nervios y tartamudeos; Lucy era testigo de este asombroso cambio de personalidad.

-¡Dragneel!- La voz furiosa del maestro hizo que toda la clase diera un brinco, y Lucy estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que lanzó un chillido.

Una ruidosa y conocida carcajada inundó la estancia.

-¡Lucy, tan rara!-

La chica dirigió su mirada, igual que todos en la clase, al estudiante peli rosa parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Oh, Natsu 1.

-¡Natsu Dragneel!- Volvió a vociferar enojado el profesor Dreyar, pero al parecer su imponente presencia no afectaba al chico.

-¡Laxus-sensei! – Lo saludó animoso- ¡Mira-sensei me mandó a recordarle que hace 15 minutos debió haber ido a la reunión extraordinaria de maestros!-

El hombre pareció no entender al principio, pero tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, un tono azul inundó su rostro y se disculpó con sus alumnos para salir a toda prisa.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero se relajaron de inmediato y empezaron a pasarse las respuestas de los ejercicios.

-Ne, Lu-chan ¿Me prestas tu cuaderno? Me falta resolver el último ejercicio-

Lucy le pasó los apuntes y fue donde Natsu, quién le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lucy! ¿Me prestas tu tarea? Mi última clase es con Laxus, y realmente muero de sueño, así que no quiero pensar- Le dijo alegremente.

La chica pudo sentir como una vena palpitaba con furia en su frente.

-¿Qué dices? Para tu información, yo también tengo sueño-

-Sí, luces horrible-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-

Aquí estaba Natsu Dragneel, sacándole de sus casillas como siempre.

-Tienes ojeras, tu cabello está enredado en las puntas y como que estás pálida- En un segundo Natsu se acercó mucho más a ella y empezó a pasar sus dedos entre sus hebras rubias- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy estaba tan sorprendida que no le dijo nada. ¡Y aquí estaba Natsu Dragneel de nuevo, invadiendo su espacio personal!

-¡Deja eso!- Le gritó separándose con el rostro sonrojado, y el chico sólo volvió a reírse de ella.

-Pensaba sonrojarte las mejillas pero pareces un carbón caliente Lucy ¿Estás bien?-

La chica trató de decirle que era un idiota, pero la vergüenza sólo atropellaba sus palabras, y eso sólo hacía que el chico volviera a burlarse de ella.

-¡Sólo vuelve a tu salón!- Logró decir.

-Claro que no, vine para disculparme contigo-

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Pues hazlo y vete-

-¡Qué fría Lucy! ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a Lisanna de que me dejara venir en su lugar para buscar a Laxus-sensei?-

\- No me importa-

\- ¿Estás tan molesta? – Dijo algo sorprendido.- ¡Oh ya se! ¡Deja que te compre el almuerzo!-

Natsu pareció captar la atención de Lucy ¡Qué fácil! Lucy era tan tragona.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con perspicacia. -¿Lo que sea?-

-¡Lo que sea!-

-¡Entonces quiero tu almuerzo!-

Natsu dio un paso atrás sin poder creérselo y Lucy sonrió con triunfo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Rebatió el chico con algo de pánico.

-¡Lo prometiste!-

-¡No prometí nada! ¡No recuerdo haber dicho la palabra "promesa"!-

-¡Está implícito!-

-¡Me da igual, es mi almuerzo!-

-¡Yo te doy el mío!- Se escuchó una tercera voz masculina.

Ambos detuvieron su discusión para mirar a un lado. Natsu Dragion miraba decidido a la chica a través de sus gafas rojas, y a Lucy se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡¿En serio, Natsu-kun?!-

-¡Oi Dragion! ¿Qué estás…?-

Lucy empujó a Natsu 1 y se acercó con brillitos alrededor a Natsu 2, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, ehh, no exactamente…- Dijo con timidez mientras pasaba sus dedos por su chasquilla rosada.- Quería disculparme por molestarte hasta tan tarde, así que te preparé uno…-

¡Y aquí estaba Natsu Dragion, tratando de arreglar los desastres de su hermano, como siempre!

-¡Muchas gracias Natsu-kun! – Dirigió una mirada burlona a Dragneel- Así se piden disculpas- Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Al final igual obtuviste la comida de mi hermano- Refunfuñó mirando para otro lado.

¡Sí! ¡La comida casera del tierno Natsu Dragion era un manjar! Es por eso que él preparaba los almuerzos en su casa, y era una de las pocas cosas que Dragneel odiaba compartir.

-Me encanta salirme con la mía- Canturreó. De repente Natsu 1 le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ya te ves mejor Lucy, hasta pareces una chica-

Dragion se cubrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Lucy mandaba a mandar a volar a su hermano con una patada.

* * *

Eran las una y media de la tarde y la cafetería del colegio estaba repleta. Lucy acababa de llegar, ahora tenía que encontrar a los gemelos.

-¿Dónde estarán? ¡Mooou, y eso que con su cabello rosa es bastante fácil verlos!-

-¡Salmón, es salmón!- Escuchó a Natsu 1 gritar. Se giró, y ahí estaban ambos hermanos, con tres Bentos entre las manos.

-¡Aquí estaban! ¿Acaban de llegar también? – Preguntó contenta acercándose. Dragion le pasó un Bento rosa pálido y Lucy le agradeció.

-Te estuvimos esperando por media hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Le reprendió Natsu 1 mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba. Lucy lo siguió sin pensar.

-Le explicaba unos problemas de Física a Levy-chan, pero nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, lo siento- Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Cosas de chicas?- Preguntó Natsu 2 mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Algo así, la verdad Levy tiene unas ideas muy extrañas.- Miró a su alrededor. El patio trasero del instituto.- ¿Por qué afuera? ¿Quieren comer aquí?-

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante, símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-Siempre comemos aquí- Le respondió Dragneel mientras abría con entusiasmo su Bento.

Lucy parpadeó confusa.

-Siempre comemos en la cafetería ¿no?-

-¡Ah sí! Pero nosotros preferimos comer acá ¿Cierto?-

-Es más fresco y tranquilo, la cafetería es bastante agobiante- Le secundó Dragion.

La chica no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aquí afuera estaba mucho más relajante, no se extrañaría que se quedara dormida luego de comer.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Entonces… estas semanas han comido en la cafetería… ¿Por mí?-

Ambos chicos le sonrieron, uno entusiasta y el otro amable.

-Es más divertido contigo- Dijeron al unísono.

-Oh…- La chica no sabía qué decir exactamente. Se sentía muy feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo- Gracias…-

Se pasaron la media hora que restaba del almuerzo disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Dragion, platicando y riendo de las anécdotas de su salón. El timbre sonó estrepitosamente para comenzar las clases de la tarde.

-¡Oh, Lucy! No podremos acompañarte a casa el día de hoy, empiezan los talleres extracurriculares y con mi hermano tenemos Acondicionamiento Físico.- Le dijo Natsu 1 antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivos salones.

-¿Acondicionamiento Físico?-

Ambos suspiraron desganados.

-No habían mas cupos en los deportes competitivos-Explicó Dragion- Nos acordamos tarde y sólo quedaba ése.-

Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, y apuntó al Natsu con gafas.

-¿Te interesa deportes? Pensé que eras más de cosas intelectuales-

El chico se sonrojó e hizo ademán de quitarle importancia al tema, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-¿Extraño, no? El año pasado estaba en Literatura- Sonrió – Quizás al ver mis espectaculares músculos haya cambiado de opinión ¡Ah! ¿Quieres verlos?-

Lucy iba a gritarle una o dos cosas al sinvergüenza de su amigo, pero la voz de Lissana Strauss se hizo escuchar desde la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Las clases de Minerva-sensei empezaran en 5 minutos!- De repente vio una cabellera rubia- ¡Oh, hola Lucy! ¡Jellal-sensei se dirigía a tu salón, igual deberías apresurarte!- Saludó animosa aireando la mano.

Lucy no la conocía muy bien, a decir verdad nada, sólo la había visto de lejos platicando con los gemelos o con Mira-sensei, su hermana mayor, y bueno, sabía que su nombre era Lisanna debido a que los gemelos la nombraban de vez en cuando. Es por eso que mientras devolvía el saludo dudosamente, se preguntó ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre y su horario de clases?

Así que miró a ambos hermanos para preguntarle, pero éstos solo se despidieron con rapidez de ella, tomaron a Lissana de los brazos y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta las escaleras.

Lucy no sabía si debía preocuparse por aquella reacción o ponerse a reír de lo extraños que eran. ¡Vaya con los hermanos Drag! Bueno, por ahora sólo iría a clase de Historia, donde, efectivamente, Jellal-sensei ya había llegado. Qué bueno que no era estricto con los atrasos.

Así que, luego de la debida disculpa, se fue a sentar en su pupitre y sacó su cuaderno y lápices.

Oh, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Era su idea o los gemelos se habían puesto rojos cuando escucharon a Lissana?

* * *

-¡Lissana! ¡No vuelvas a hablar demás frente a Lucy!-

-¡Nos has pegado un susto, Lissana-chan!-

-No entiendo el problema, sólo la saludé.- Respondió algo divertida.

-¡Dijiste su nombre!- Dijo Natsu 1.

-¡Que supuestamente no conoces!- Secundó Natsu 2.

-¡Dijiste su clase siguiente!- Volvió a decir Natsu 1.

-¡Que tampoco deberías saber!- Volvió a secundar Natsu 2

-Hablan todo el día de ella, claro que sé todo eso- Lissana los apuntó con reproche- Deberían declararse y dejar de causar problemas-

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y empezaron a balbucear,pero Lissana los conocía lo suficiente para saber que tratarían de negarlo, así que no los dejó ni siquiera empezar.

-No se despegaron de Lucy cuando escucharon que Loke la invitaría a salir; tratando de unirse al mismo taller que ella, hicieron que Erza-sensei los evaluara 5 veces para entrar a teatro, cosa que no pasó, y por eso es que ahora están en Acondicionamiento Físico; llegan tarde a todas las clases para acompañar a Lucy a su salón, que queda bastante lejos desde el nuestro; se quedan dormidos en la mayoría de las clases por estar hasta tarde en su casa, y seguramente a ella también le quitan horas de sueño ¿Me equivoco?-

Ambos no sabían qué decir. Bien, si Lissana los enumeraba y lo decía en ése tono, quizás, sólo quizás, hayan estado incordiando a algunas personas de verdad.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante las expresiones avergonzadas de los chicos pelirosas, uno tratando de hacerse el orgulloso y el otro totalmente tímido. Qué remedio.

-Repito: ¿Por qué no se le declaran?-

Dragneel bufó, aún con el rostro caluroso.

-Sólo no, al menos por ahora.-

La chica levantó los hombros y fue a sentarse a su pupitre más adelante, justo en el momento en que Minerva-sensei aparecía por la puerta y saludaba con su característico tono frío.

Los gemelos se apresuraron a sus asientos y trataron de tomar atención en clases, pero como siempre, se la pasaron cuchicheando sobre qué hacer hoy con Lucy, luego de su aburrido taller.

Estaban en la parte de cómo convencer a la rubia de que los deje dormir en su casa, cuando un pesado libro los golpeó en la cabeza a ambos y la voz dura de la profesora los amenazaba con mandarlos al pasillo la próxima vez.

Pidieron disculpas y hundieron la nariz en sus cuadernos, y cuando Minerva-sensei les dio una última mirada y volvió al frente, ambos se miraron de reojo y sin palabras sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

Si Lucy Heartfilia no acababa volviéndolos locos, de seguro terminaban expulsados.

* * *

_Ok, acepto que no estuvo muy largo, pero quería terminarlo con esto. El próximo será mas largo y con más sucesos! Lo prometo! _

**_Aviso: ESTE VIERNES SALDRA EL ESPECIAL DE ASUKA! YESSSSSSSS!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Guest: _**_Exacto, personalidades de Edolas y Earthland o: . Y Lucy tendrá bastantes problemas, es verdad! xD Y dos Lucy para Natsu? Sería un muy afortunado Natsu *_* . _

**_hotarukiss:_**_ NALU RLZ! SIII! xD . NALUNA PLUS RLZ! Yeah! Jajaja, sí! EN serio? Gracias por tu apoyo! No sé si podría hacer un Dragion frío, quizás posesivo! Ahi veremos e.e ! Pero eso sí, no habrá pelea de hermanos! Ahí se verá mas adelante. Espero no te haya decepcionado el capitulo, y si lo hizo, me reivindicaré en el próximo! :DD_

**_miriblack:_**_ Mi imaginación cochina :X . Ñaca ñaca. Quiero verte para este capitulo tambien e.e._

**_Pleyades: _**_EL nuevo tampoco lo estoy cuidando muy bien :c . Shiaaaa! No te adelantes tanto! Recién está empezando y ya quieres una cita! xD . Primero vienen los rivales y celos! Y sería una cita doble :DD! Saludos desde Chile también!_

**_roxila31:_**_ Graciaaaaaas!Disculpa por tenerte esperando! Puedes pararte xD. Gracias por tus ánimos y y que te haya gustado c: . NOs vemos en éste!_

_BESITOS A TODAS!_


	3. Él

_Hola querida gente! No los aburriré mucho con la introducción, es de madrugada por acá, mañana tengo examen, y tengo sueñito ;;. _

_Disculpen la demora. Los quiero!_

_Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero seguir leyéndolos n_n ._

**_Aclaración:_**_ Los personajes en la historia son creación de Hiro Mashima, sólo la hermosa idea shoujo de gemelos enamorados es mi idea ( Bueno, luego me acordé de Ouran ¡Pero cuando me inspiré no estaban en mi mente, créanme ;; )_

* * *

**"Él"**

Cuando los gemelos le habían dicho que no podrían acompañarla a su casa en la salida, se había sentido algo decepcionada. La costumbre de verlos prácticamente todo el día hacía que unas horas de su ausencia pareciera eterno.

Por eso cuando salió del trabajo y los vio en la puerta de su cabaña, esperándola, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

Aunque eso fue hace cinco horas.

Ahora sólo quería que la dejen estudiar.

-¡Por favor, déjanos quedarnos!-

Lucy ni siquiera despegó sus ojos de la pantalla de su laptop cuando le contestó de manera agria.

-Están sudados, hambrientos y demasiado enérgicos ¿Qué les hace pensar que aceptaré?-

-Porque necesitamos una ducha, comida y hacer algo divertido. Puedes hacer todo eso por nosotros Lucy-

La chica le dirigió una mirada molesta a Natsu 1.

-Tienen ducha, alimentos y videojuegos en su casa, que es mucho más grande y cómoda que la mía por cierto ¿Por qué prefieren quedarse acá?-

Dragion y Dragneel compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

-Nos gusta estar contigo… ¿Te molesta?-

Lucy suspiró ante el tono tímido de Natsu 2. No podía ser mala con él.

-Claro que no, son mis mejores amigos, es sólo que muchas veces no me dejan hacer lo que quiero-

Ambos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Acaso quieres hacer algo ahora?-

Lucy sintió que una gotita recorría su cuello cuando los escuchó hablar. Esa habilidad de gemelos de hablar al mismo tiempo la sorprendía tanto como la asustaba.

-Quisiera estudiar, la verdad-

-¿Podemos quedarnos si prometemos no molestarte?- Preguntaron ambos.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!-

-¿Qué?- Los dos inclinaron la cabeza en confusión.

-¡Hablar al mismo tiempo! ¡Es escalofriante!-

Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse, asintieron, y dijeron en coro:

-Lo dejaremos de hacer si nos dejas quedarnos-

Lucy no podía creerlo ¡Hasta el inocente de Dragion la manipulaba así! Oh, estos gemelos perversos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablan en serio?- Los dos asintieron- ¡Por Dios, bien, bien!- Vio como los chicos sonrieron y exhaló enojada antes de entrar al baño- Consíganse una novia ¿no?-

Los hermanos quedaron mirando la puerta que con tanta fuerza Lucy azotó.

-Estaba realmente molesta… tal vez deberíamos irnos- Murmuró Dragion.

-Creo que es lo correcto… pero no quiero.-

-Yo tampoco…-

Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio, dudosos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo esto? Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que les gustaba la misma chica pensaron que la parte más complicada sería el tratar de estar en paz entre ellos, pero asombrosamente fue lo más fácil de aceptar.

Eran hermanos, buenos hermanos, y no les importaba salir a citas, abrazar y decirle un "te quiero" a Lucy en presencia del otro. No habían pensando más allá de eso pero por ahora todo estaba bien, bueno… no del todo.

Nunca imaginaron que la parte más compleja sería el que Lucy quisiera estar con ellos.

Natsu 1 bufó.

-Tal vez Lissana tiene razón y deberíamos declararnos-

Natsu 2 entró en pánico.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No nos aceptará ¡Ni siquiera un mes de que la conocemos!-

-No creo que eso sea el problema, si no el que nos acepte a ambos.-

Silencio nuevamente.

Esta conversación la habían tenido desde la semana de que la conocieron. ¿Cómo hacer que Lucy, una chica correcta y moralmente buena, decida tener una relación amorosa con dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

A ellos, sorprendentemente, no les molestaba.

-Somos extraños-

-Pero Lucy también lo es, estoy seguro que podría decirnos que sí-

-¿Lo crees?-

Dragneel suspiró.

-No queda de otra, sólo debemos ser más pacientes.-

-¡HEY!-

Los pelirosas cayeron de la cómoda cama de la rubia del puro susto, pero eso no ablandó el rostro furioso de Lucy.

-¡Vayan a bañarse par de sucios! ¡No dejaré que se acomoden en MI cama cuando están tan mal olientes!-

Natsu 1 frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, mientras que Natsu 2 sentía su cara hervir.

-¡YO VOY PRIMERO!-

Lucy se sorprendió de que sólo unos segundos después escuchara el correr del agua en la tina. Vaya con Dragion.

-Tú igual debes tomar un baño después, si no te sacaré a patadas… y sabes que soy capaz.-

-Qué mala Lucy, nosotros sólo queremos pasar un buen rato contigo-

-Pues entonces hagan que para mí también sea un rato agradable ¿no?-

-Hacemos lo que podemos…- De repente Natsu 1 se percató de algo- Estás más gruñona de lo normal… ¿Estás en tus días Lucy?-

Dragion ni siquiera se preocupó del fuerte estruendo que removió la cabaña.

* * *

-¿Lu-chan? No te ves muy bien, deberías ir a la enfermería-

Lucy sólo murmuró un débil "No" a su amiga Levy, haciendo que ésta se preocupara. Aún no empezaba el primer bloque y la rubia apenas y podía mantener los párpados abiertos, sin mencionar su tez pálida y un asomo de ojeras.

Y sabía muy bien a qué se debía.

-Deberías controlar más a esos dos Lu-chan, mira cómo te tienen.-

La rubia le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Hago todo lo que puedo sin llegar a ser cruel.-

-Quizás debas serlo, esto no puede continuar así. Apenas y son las 8 ¿Cómo harás para el trabajo?-

-Ayer me tomé un café bien cargado antes de entrar al turno, tuve algunos percances pero nada para que me despidan- Suspiró- Estaré bien, sí, todo estará bien.-

Ok. Eso para Levy sonaba como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma. Pobre de su amiga.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?-

Lucy gruñó contra la mesa.

-Esos dos querían quedarse a dormir otra vez, y los dejé con la condición de que se asearan y no me molestaran mientras estudiaba.-

-Al parecer no cumplieron su trato- Adivinó.

-Y que lo digas. Después que ambos se bañaron trataron de cocinar algo para los tres. Su intención fue buena ¿Pero sabes?- Hundió la cabeza en su pupitre- Natsu-kun cocina excelente, pero entre ambos no pueden ni freír un huevo sin quemar ni destrozar algo.-

-Oh… ¿Fue mucho?-

-Tendré que trabajar horas extra Levy-chan, ya no tengo microondas y echaron a perder uno de los quemadores de la estufa. Es parte de la cabaña, no puedo romper nada.- Empezó a sollozar- Sólo quiero llorar… y dormir-

-Entonces no se quedaron ¿Cierto?-

Lucy levantó su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que no! Los eché antes que quemaran todo ¡Argh!-

La peliazul rió nerviosa.

-Pero Lu-chan, puede que sean unos torpes…-

-¡Lo son!- La interrumpió.

-Bueno sí, pero no son malas personas, yo creo que tratarán de recompensarte o te ayudarán a pagar todo.-

-¡Pues que sea rápido! ¡Porque estoy muy enojada y no quiero ir de malas al trabajo porque…!- De repente se calló y Levy juró que sus mejillas adquirieron más color. La miró con suspicacia.

-¿Lu-chan? Hay algo… que no me has contado ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

El rostro antes paliducho de Lucy se transformó en uno escarlata y brillante. Con nerviosismo empezó a sacar los cuadernos de su mochila.

Levy abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Te gusta alguien del trabajo!-

Lucy saltó de su puesto para taparle la boca a la peliazul.

-¡Levy-chan!- Dijo entre dientes mirando para todos lados- ¡No tan alto!-

La pequeña chica asintió y Lucy la soltó.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Susurró esta vez- ¡Anda Lu-chan, dime!-

\- P-Pues… no sé, puede ser-

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Dime quién es!-

-¿Para qué? No creo que lo conozcas-

-Como quieras… ¿Es guapo?-

-¡Levy!-

\- ¿Ni siquiera eso puedo saber? ¡Qué mala eres!-

-No es eso, es que… bien, sólo lo encuentro atractivo, pero no sé si me gusta de gustar gustar…-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-Algo así… hemos intercambiado palabras, pero no lo conozco tanto como para que me guste, creo yo…-

-¡Debe ser tu amor platónico Lu-chan!-

-¡Que bajes la voz!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gemelos Drag estaban en su propio salón, totalmente derrotados en sus pupitres. Los demás podían jurar que veían sus almas tratando de arrancar de sus cuerpos.

Lissana descorrió la puerta y se dirigió ante ellos directamente.

-¡Chicos!-

Ambos se incorporaron y la miraron expectantes.

-¿Lo has hecho? ¡Qué ha dicho!-

-¿Se ha enojado mucho?-

-¿Nos perdonó?-

-¿Está mejor?-

-¿Cómo la viste?-

La peliblanca les hizo señas para que se callaran. Hablando al mismo tiempo era terrorífico, pero hablando de cosas diferentes era un dolor de cabeza.

-No lo hice-

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

Oh, ahora ambos se parecían mucho. Ese humor gruñón al parecer iba en los genes.

-Porque creo que deberían hacerlo ustedes-

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

-¡Nos debe odiar!-

-¡Nos golpeará antes de que podamos decirle algo!-

-¡No quiere vernos!-

Lissana no hizo caso a las quejas y les dejó el sobre que momentos antes ellos mismos le hayan entregado sobre la mesa de Natsu 2.

-Sé de estas cosas chicos, confíen en mí. Quizás Lucy los perdone si le hubiera entregado el dinero con su recado, pero será mucho mejor si ustedes mismos se lo dan y le piden disculpas en su cara.-

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí bastante incómodos. Claro que lo sabían, pero se sentían aún demasiado avergonzados por lo de la noche anterior. Se habían pasado de la raya.

-¿Estás segura?-

Lissana asintió.

-Bien… lo haremos a tu manera-

-Gracias, Lissana-chan-

-Oh, para eso están los amigos- Dijo sonriendo. Iba a ir a su asiento más adelante, pero la conversación en el otro salón sonó en su cabeza. Volteó donde los gemelos.- ¿Saben? Junto con las disculpas deberían confesarse.-

-¡Otra vez con eso!- Dijeron ambos tratando de tapar su rubor.

Lissana apoyó una mano en su cadera, y los dos chicos sabían que les venía un sermón.

-¡Soy una chica! ¡Sé de lo que hablo! Lucy es una buena amiga de los dos, créanme, no cualquiera aguantaría todas las travesuras y molestias que ustedes les han causado- Los apuntó- Juntos y por separado.-

-¡Por lo mismo no podemos declararnos así nada más! ¡La amistad puede romperse!-

-Lucy-san es una gran persona, pero de todos modos se alejaría de nosotros si no nos corresponde-

La peliblanca bufó.

-Bien, pero al menos podrían tratar de no sé, cortejarla, ser más amables, tratar de conquistarla- El timbre del comienzo de la jornada sonó fuerte en todos los salones y Lissana retomó el camino a su pupitre, no sin antes concluir en tono serio- A ella le está gustando alguien, y no es ninguno de ustedes dos-

Ambos se tensaron, y por primera vez desde que hayan conocido a Lucy, sintieron ganas de golpear a alguien.

* * *

-Buenas tardes ¿Acumula puntos de nuestro local?- El hombre robusto frente a Lucy negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. La chica no le dio importancia y pasó los productos por la banda eléctrica. –Son mil quinientos cincuenta- Recibió como pudo el billete y las monedas exactas que con brusquedad le dio el cliente y con rapidez abrió la caja y le dio la boleta, no sin antes darle las "gracias" que repetía toda la tarde.

Con obviedad el hombre no le respondió y se limitó a tomar las bolsas e irse.

Lucy estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo maldijo dentro de su cabeza, o quizás era la costumbre, quién sabe.

Con pesadez miró el reloj digital por sobre la sección de "Informaciones" del supermercado.

-Sólo quedan 30 minutos… puedo hacerlo-

Hasta ése momento Lucy sólo rogaba por llegar a su casa y tirarse a la cama, ni siquiera una ducha le apetecía, el cansancio la estaba matando.

Atender el 50% de las clases por la mañana fue una verdadera proeza, aunque gran parte se la debía a Levy y sus no muy delicados codazos y pisotones. ¡Quién pensaría que tuviera tanta fuerza siendo tan menuda!

El sólo recordarlo hacía que se sobara su pobrecito brazo. Ya se las pagaría.

-¿Está cerrada esta caja?-

Lucy giró para responderle que no, que estaba abierta, pero sus nervios la traicionaron cuando vio de quién se trataba y sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. ¡Era él!

-No es caja preferencial ni Express ¿Verdad? Traigo el carro algo lleno-

Volvió a negar sin poder emitir palabra ¡Espabila Lucy!

-Genial. Oh, no acumulo puntos, por cierto- Dijo el chico riendo. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

¡Oh! ¡Estaba preocupado por ella! ¡Su día estaba mejorando!

-Sí, l-lo siento, ha sido un día agotador- Pudo decir con toda la normalidad de la que fue capaz.

-Se nota, siempre estás muy enérgica, ahora parece como si te hubieran sacado el alma- Lucy no podía caber de la sorpresa ¿Acaso se fijaba en ella? Empezó a pasar los productos para que no notara su nerviosismo- ¿Te queda mucho para salir?-

-¿Ah?… ¡Ah! No, no, en unos minutos ya me voy- A lo lejos vio como la Jefa de su sección le hacía señas- Bueno, en realidad me voy ahora- Lucy le sonrío a la vez que pasaba la mercadería con más velocidad- Eres mi último cliente.-

-Queda poco para que puedas descansar- Una música empezó a sonar desde el bolsillo del chico y Lucy adivinó era su celular. Éste se disculpó y atendió con lo que la ella supuso, era desconfianza- ¿Qué pasa?... Sí, ya voy, no me tardo… 10 minutos…. – Lo escuchó gruñir- Te aprovechas de que no puedo decir nada, ya nos encontraremos después… Ja-Ja-Ja. Bye- Y cortó con brusquedad.

-Son doce mil setecientos ochenta- Dijo profesionalmente ¡Aunque sólo quería saber con quién habló!

-Oh, salió menos de lo esperado-

Lucy rió nerviosa mientras el chico buscaba en su billetera. No podía decirle que hizo algo de trampa anulando productos. Ok, eso sí que no fue profesional.

-No te quitaré más tiempo, pagaré con tarjeta-

-Oh, gracias.- Siempre era más fácil que te paguen con tarjeta, se ahorraba el buscar el vuelto o, en incómodos casos, tener que rogar por sencillo ¡Pero ahora Lucy no quería eso! ¡Quería mas segundos!

-Bien.- Dijo él. Tomó todas las bolsas con sus grandes manos y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Que descanses, gracias.-

-Q-Que le vaya bien.-

Y él levantó el pulgar antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Lucy sólo pudo pensar que esto funcionaba mucho mejor para despertarla que unos golpes.

* * *

-¿¡Por qué me llamaste?! ¿Fue con mala intención, no es así?- Gritó el chico entrando al auto al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Tú hacías lo mismo conmigo antes, no seas hipócrita.- Contestó calmado su amigo en el asiento del piloto mientras echaba a andar el carro.- Además estabas tardando ¿De nuevo te pusiste tímido?-

-¡Oh, ya cállate Rogue!-

El pelinegro suspiró ante la agresividad de su compañero y empezó a conducir por las calles de Magnolia.

-No te lo tomes a mal, también pasé por eso.-

-No me compares contigo, tú eras un ridículo y cursi.-

-A Yukino le gustó eso.-

-Ella no es como Yukino.-

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo es.-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Hablo con ella desde el mes pasado!-

-Te habla como un cliente, eso no cuenta Sting.-

-P-Pues, para mí sí.-

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende que siendo tan sin modales como eres, te pongas tan nervioso antes de ir al supermercado y luego te transformes en un completo caballero cuando te está atendiendo.-

-Oh no sé, quizás sea porque… ¡¿ME GUSTA?!-

-No hace falta el sarcasmo, todos saben que te gusta.-

-Ella no lo sabe.-

-¿Y qué esperas?-

-Que se me quiten los nervios.-

-Ya van dos semanas, estás exagerando.-

-¡No me presiones!-

-Como quieras… Oh espera.-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Vi algo interesante mientras te esperaba en el estacionamiento.-

-¿Qué?-

-Era un par de gemelos, hablaban de tu chica.-

Sting abrió sorprendido los ojos.

-¿De Lucy?-

-Sí, y creo que tienes competencia.-

* * *

HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! STING EUCLIFFE!

_Drama drama dramaaaa!_

_Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Bye, lindos lectores!_

**AVISO: El capítulo de esta noche será el de la novela ligera? No la he leído, pero me entusiasma la idea de que sea así xD.**

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Neko Heartgneel: **Eres tú mi fiel lectora? xD. Gracias por tu apoyo! A todas nos gustaría que dos chicos lindos quisieran estar con nosotros c: . Lucy pronto lo entenderá, ñacañaca._

**_yui. neko-chan: _**_Hello! Mundo de unicornios? Estas en My Little Pony? xD. Que bueno que te gusteeee! he pensado en poner Lemon, obviamente maaaaaaaaaas adelante, primero viene la parte sentimental, no eres la unica cochina o: 1313, ñacañaca. Quizas como un One-shot especial? Al final del Fic? xD LO TENGO PRESENTE, CREEME. Ay, besos arcoiris, te robaré esa expresión (?)xD_

**_miriblackgm:_**_ No la dejan dormir de la buena manera... todavía. O:! Aqui ya empezaran los celos! Y las citas! las peleas xD. Ay, me encantan esta clase de líos ;O;. Y si te refieres a "mas cosas" cochinonas... sé paciente e.e . xDDDD Gracias por tu apoyo!_


	4. Compartir

_Hola! Tanto tiempo ;; . Mi U está en paro así que aprovecho de actualizar mis fics xD. Espero subir ´Golden´dentro de esta semana. _

_Gracias a los que me dais su apoyo con sus reviews/follows!_

_Esta idea sé cómo la terminaré, pero para el desarrollo ando un poco falta de creatividad!_

_Ayúdenme! xD _

_Abrazotes c: _

**_Aclaración: _**_Los personajes usados son sacados de Fairy Tail, propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**"Compartir"**

Cuando Lucy terminó su jornada de trabajo, estaba más que feliz caminando de regreso a casa.

¡El chico que le atraía había hablado con ella!

Ok, siempre que pasaba al supermercado hablaban, ya que tenía que atenderlo, pero hoy lo sintió más cercano.

"_Siempre estás muy enérgica"_

-¿Me habrá notado?- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Kyaa! ¿Qué debo hacer? Ni siquiera sé su nombre ¡Ah! Quizás… ¿Vaya a Fairy Tail también? Oh, esperen ¿Será estudiante? Tiene pinta de ser un poco mayor ¡Wah! ¿Universitario quizás? ¡Que guay! ¡No puedo esperar a que sea maña…!-

-Tch, qué ruidosa-

Lucy quedó congelada en la entrada de su casa.

Dragneel y Dragion la miraron un momento y volvieron a su quehacer en la cocina.

-Ah…- Lucy cerró de un portazo- ¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES EN MI CASA!-

-Lo puedes saber con sólo mirar ¿No?- Fue la seca respuesta de Natsu 1.

Eso sólo hizo que ella chirriara sus dientes.

-¡Me refiero a qué juegan entrando sin permiso!-

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos Lucy-san-

La furia ahora fue reemplazada por la extrañeza. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, tratándose de éstos dos. Inspeccionó con más calma el lugar y vio que todo estaba mucho más limpio de lo que recordaba en la mañana.

Volvió su atención a los gemelos. Ambos estaban muy silenciosos y serios. Si no fuera porque Dragion usara gafas, para Lucy sería muy difícil ahora distinguir quién era quién.

-¿Les sucede al…?-

-Nos vamos ahora- Interrumpió uno de ellos.

-¿Ah? Pero es que…-

-Lamentamos lo de ayer, entendemos que estás enojada con nosotros aún- Ambos se acomodaron el bolso en la espalda y se acercaron a la salida, tras Lucy- Hasta mañana, Lucy-san-

-Hasta mañana-

-P-Pero…-

Y cerraron la puerta con suavidad.

Lucy se quedó con la mano suspendida, tratando de entender qué había pasado hace un momento.

¿Enojada ella? ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada con ellos? ¿Por qué limpiaron la cocina? ¿Por qué estaban tan apagados?

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y pensando que era uno de ellos, se apresuró en abrir.

-Oh, Lucy, qué bueno que ya hayas llegado-

-Buenas tardes Margaret-san – Respondió algo decepcionada. Sólo era la arrendataria.- Sí, acabo de llegar-

-¿Muy cansada?-

-No realmente, el salir del trabajo me da nuevas energías-

-Que bien oír eso- Le dijo con una sonrisa afable- ¿Tus amigos están por ahí?-

-Ah ¿Los gemelos?- Suspiró- No, se fueron hace un momento, andaban algo extraños-

-Sí, estaban muy apenados cuando hablaron conmigo, son unas ternuras ¿No crees?-

-¿Eh? – Lucy parpadeó confundida- ¿Hablaron con usted Margaret-san?-

-Sí, llegaron hace unas horas, me explicaron el accidente con la estufa a gas-

¡Es cierto! ¡El quemador! La molestia volvió a Lucy.

-Siento mucho eso, apenas reúna el dinero pagaré por el arreglo Margaret-san-

-Oh, ya está todo resuelto, no te preocupes-

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ya te dije, los gemelos hablaron conmigo. Lucy, la verdad es que ésa estufa hace meses que me había dado problemas, antes de ti Universitarios se quedaban en la cabaña ¿Ya sabes no? Fiestas, noches de estudio, intentos de chef; el aparato estaba muy maltratado, quería cambiarlo pronto pero no tenía el dinero-

Lucy sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, empezando a captar todo.

-Entonces ellos…-

-Sí, ellos compraron una nueva y la instalaron con mi marido, tuvimos que mover varias de tus cosas y ellos dijeron que limpiarían después- La señora dio un vistazo y sonrió- Y lo hicieron muy bien puedo ver, te hubiera dado un ataque si hubieras visto cómo estaba todo antes-

-O-Oh…-

¡Dios, se sentía tan tonta ahora! Ella sabía que todo fue un accidente, que los gemelos habían estado muy afectados por la estufa y por ella.

Recordar sus rostros culpables de la noche anterior casi la hizo llorar.

Tonta Lucy, había sido muy dura con ellos.

-Sólo quería agradecerles pero se fueron rápido, así que le dices que muchas gracias de mi parte cuando los veas Lucy-

-S-Sí, les diré Margaret-san-

La señora dio una última despedida con la mano antes de retirarse dejando a Lucy con sus pensamientos.

No duró mucho.

No tenía mucho que pensar, ella lo sabía desde el mismo día que se conocieron.

Ellos eran unos buenos amigos.

Tiró su bolso a algún lugar de la cocina y salió disparada hacia la calle con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Miró a ambos lados, esperando ver sus cabelleras rosadas a lo lejos, pero nada. Pensó con rapidez, tratando de recordar por qué lado iban siempre cuando ella los echaba de su casa en mitad de la noche.

Pero no podía. Nunca los veía alejarse, muy molesta para preocuparse de ellos, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué clase de amiga era dejando que se fueran solos tan entrada la noche?

Era una pésima amiga, una pésima persona, iba a perder a sus primeros amigos y todo era su culpa.

¡No! Tenía que disculparse, tenía que intentarlo.

Con una nueva determinación, Lucy giró a la derecha.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, deseando encontrarlos y pedirles perdón de rodillas si era necesario.

_¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Y en una esquina, vio como aparecieron ambos frente a ella.

-¿L-Lucy?-

Ante la cara de total sorpresa de los dos, Lucy se lanzó en medio y los abrazó por el cuello.

Natsu 1 iba a replicarle por la rudeza de su gesto, pero unos débiles sollozos lo alertaron.

-¡¿Lucy?!-

-¿¡Estás bien?!-

Los gemelos trataron de mirar su rostro, pero Lucy afirmaba más el agarre apegando sus caras a su cuello.

Negó con suavidad.

-Volvamos a casa… por favor-

El corazón de ambos se aceleró de ternura y preocupación ante el murmullo tan bajo de Lucy.

-Vamos-

Natsu 1 tomó a Lucy de la cintura y la acomodó entre sus brazos, estilo princesa, y Dragion desapareció tras la esquina.

-¿Estás bien Lucy? Mírame, anda-

La chica se sentía tan desolada que acató sin preguntar y levantó la mirada.

Natsu se sintió muy tentado a besarla.

Sus ojos chocolates brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas y sus mejillas y nariz estaban de un rosado intenso. Tan frágil.

-¿Dónde fue Natsu-kun?- Susurró.

El gemelo tragó duro, ahora sí tratando de controlar su cuerpo para que no baje el rostro y la bese.

_¡Lucy! No me hables así estando solos que quiero…_

El motor de un automóvil rojo alertó a ambos.

Dragion bajó el vidrio y les hizo una seña para que suban.

Natsu 1 se acercó y su hermano le abrió la puerta de atrás. Se subió y posicionó a Lucy sobre sus piernas.

-Sé que estas preocupado Dragion, pero por el bien de Lucy, conduce a la velocidad permitida-

Ambos se miraron por el espejo retrovisor, ceñudos.

-Sabes que conduzco rápido sólo para marearte, no porque sea un irresponsable-

-¡Eso es irresponsable de tu parte!-

Natsu 2 rió burlón.

-Tampoco es que sea algo peligroso, tú te mareas con cualquier cosa-

-¡Argh! Te pones tan prepotente cuando conduces, ya verás cuando estemos donde Lucy-

-Lucy me protegerá-

-¡Eres un creído! Hey Lucy, dile que… ¿Lucy?-

La chica sólo se acomodó más entre los brazos del chico y lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

-Se quedó dormida… - La expresión de ambos se suavizó-… Vamos rápido-

* * *

Estaba todo oscuro y silencioso cuando Lucy despertó con ganas de ir al baño. Con el cuerpo pesándole más de lo normal, trató de levantarse, pero algo le dificultó el moverse.

Prendió la lámpara a un lado de su cama.

-Ah…- Pestañeó un par de veces ante la imagen de Natsu durmiendo sobre sus piernas, y un movimiento al lado contrario le hizo girar la cabeza, para ver a otro Natsu completamente acostado.

Miró a uno y otro.

El primero arrodillado en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, el otro con todo su cuerpo sobre las frazadas, con el rostro hacia su dirección.

Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar.

Seguían ahí.

Lucy estaba muy agotada aún como para reprenderles, así que solo abandonó el calor del lugar para ir despacio al baño.

Hizo sus quehaceres rápido, estaba muy helado.

Se lavó las manos y sin muchas ganas se lavó la cara también.

Su estómago gruñó.

-Hoo, qué hambre-

Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la luz. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la estufa, y los recuerdos del día la despertaron de golpe.

Estaba enojada con sus amigos, luego ellos se portaron raro con ella, la arrendataria contándole cómo es que los dos compraron una estufa nueva y la instalaron, ella saliendo a buscarlos, encontrándolos, y de ahí no podía recordar bien.

Cómo llegaron allí, si hablaron, como los tres acabaron durmiendo en la cama, no lo sabía…

¡La pijama!

Lucy se inspeccionó, y suspiró aliviada al ver que aún llevaba el uniforme.

Miró hacia su habitación, donde los gemelos aún dormían, sin taparse siquiera, y también con sus uniformes puestos.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir en protesta, pero Lucy sabía que les debía varias a los hermanos, así que tratando de obviar el hambre quiso arropar a sus amigos.

Natsu Dragion se había quitado las gafas, y ambos durmiendo, con una expresión tan pacífica, eran idénticos.

Lucy apostaba a que Dragneel era quien se había acomodado sobre la cama, ya que Dragion era muy educado para acostarse sin más. Seguramente él se quedó dormido accidentalmente, mientras Dragneel lo hizo con la intención de dormir.

-No sé si es muy obvio o los conozco muy bien… -

Delicadamente se subió a la cama y se posicionó cerca del que creía era Natsu 1. Dudó un momento, pero eran amigos ¿no? No pasaba nada, lo hacía para mejor, empezaría a transpirar si lo acostaba con todo su uniforme encima.

Tragó saliva y se dijo a sí misma que no tenía nada de malo.

Asintió.

Natsu 1 estaba de lado, así que sólo debía sacar la casaca por un brazo, y luego girarlo y sacarle la otra mitad. Con cuidado realizó el primer paso sin señal de que su amigo vaya a despertar.

Podía hacerlo.

Tomó su hombro y presionó para que se acueste de espalda, pero se congeló.

Natsu la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, casi tanto como los de ella.

Con vergüenza quitó las manos de sus hombros y se echó para atrás.

-¡Kyaa!-

¡PUM!

Pero se olvidó que Natsu 2 estaba en la orilla de la cama y entre tanto movimiento, ambos acabaron en el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Lucy…-san?-

-¡Kyaa! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!-

Se levantó a toda velocidad y encendió la luz del dormitorio.

Ambos hermanos la miraban incrédulos y sonrojados.

-Y-Yo… ehm…-

-¡Lucy es una pervertida!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Natsu 1 saltó de la cama y se resguardó en la espalda de su hermano, con cara de miedo.

-Lucy se quería aprovechar de mí mientras dormía, ten cuidado-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo te quitaba la chaqueta para…!-

-¡Para toquetearme! ¡Pervertida!-

-¡No! ¡Era para arroparte!-

-¡Me estabas desarropando!-

-¡Sí! ¡Pero…!-

-¡Lo admites!-

-¡QUE NOOOO!-

-Ah…- Natsu 1 parpadeó y su rostro se iluminó- ¡Ya sé! ¿Querías ver mis fantásticos músculos, verdad? Pff, sólo debes decirlo Lucy-

-¡NADA DE ESO, Y NO TE DESVISTAS EN MI DORMITORIO!-

Después de tanta pelea, las cosas se calmaron con un coscorrón en la cabeza del mayor, así que Lucy retomó su tarea de cocinarse algo. Aunque ahora tenía que llenar 3 estómagos. Vaya.

Mientras la rubia estaba ocupada en la cocina, los hermanos ordenaban la cama, y Dragneel se percató de la mirada perdida de su gemelo.

-Dragion ¿Pasa algo?-

El chico frente a él saltó asustado y negó con nerviosismo. Natsu 1 achicó los ojos, desconfiado.

-Dímelo ahora o le diré a Lucy-

Dragion pareció aterrado.

-¡Por favor, no!-

-¡HA! ¡Tiene que ver con Lucy! ¡Escúpelo o ella te obligará!-

-N-No es nada importante-

-Se trata sobre Lucy, sabes que prometimos contarnos todo respecto a ella-

La expresión del mayor se volvió más firme, y Dragion tragó duro.

-Bien… pero no hagas un escándalo…-

-Hmh, me haces sentir que soy el hermano menor- Refunfuñó.

-Ehm… bueno, hace un rato, Lucy-san cayó sobre mí y…-

-¡¿Cuándo?!-

-¡SHH!- Dragion echó un vistazo a la cocina, donde Lucy seguía ocupada hirviendo cosas en la estufa nueva- Lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, no sé cómo, pero desperté con Lucy-san sobre mí y-y-y-y-y .. –

-Oh, cuando la pillé queriendo hacer cosas sucias conmigo- Dijo con lo que parecía, orgullo.

-Sólo te sacaba la chaqueta- Respondió Dragion un poquitín molesto.

-Bah, no te pongas celoso hermanito, ya llegará tu turno… cuando entrenes más tu cuerpo-

Natsu 2 frunció el ceño. Esto no pasó en alto para el otro, y quiso burlarse un poco más.

-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, en los campeonatos siempre me quedan mirando, aunque nunca imaginé que Lucy sería tan osada, atacándome mientras dormía, si hubiera estado despierto yo…-

-Le toqué sus pechos-

Un silencio tenso y palpable inundó el dormitorio. Natsu Dragneel completamente paralizado y pálido, y Natsu Dragion con una sonrisa triunfante y burlona.

-¿Qué… dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste. Cuando caímos al suelo, digamos que fue una posición bastante divertida…-

-Mientes-

-Mis manos no fueron suficientes para cubrirlas, son muy grandes…-

-¡No es justo!-

-Y no está usando sostén-

-¡Quedamos en que era uno para cada uno!-

-Oh ¿Lo siento?-

-¡No lo sientes! ¡Para nada!- Lloró Natsu con el rostro rojo, pero de enojo.

Dragion se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con picardía. Sentía que poseía el control de la situación, así que tenía mas confianza.

-¡Somos ambos o nada!-

Y Dragneel se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina. Natsu 2 adivinó que iba a toquetear a Lucy y se lanzó sobre su espalda, cayendo ambos dolorosamente al suelo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es mi turno!-

-¡Eres un pervertido!-

-¡¿YO?! ¡TÚ EMPEZASTE!-

-¡SÓLO FUE UN GLORIOSO ACCIDENTE!-

-¡ARGH! ¡TENGO CELOS! ¡SÓLO DÉJAME A MI TAMBIÉN!-

-¡NO!-

Lucy, con la cena lista en las manos, miraba con cara de póker como los pelirosados se revolcaban en el suelo.

-Ehhh… ¿Comamos?-

Natsu 1 la miró desde el suelo, aún tratando de liberarse de su hermano.

-¡Lucy! ¡Déjame probar!-

La rubia entendió que era la comida, así que dejó la olla en medio de la mesa y le sonrío.

-Lo que quieras, pero acomódate en la mesa-

Dragion por un momento se embelesó ante la imagen tan inocente de su amiga, y Dragneel aprovechó esto para soltarse y lanzarse sobre la rubia, pero su pie se resbaló al primer paso.

Su rostro aterrizó entre los suaves pechos sin sujetador de Lucy.

Iba a levantar las manos para tocarlos, pero una fuerza potente lo alejó y lo lanzó a la habitación contigua.

Lucy estaba boquiabierta.

El tierno de Natsu Dragion había tomado a su hermano con un solo brazo y lo había arrojado fuera de la cocina ¡Como si nada! Y por si fuera poco, tenía una mirada de furia pura.

-¡Oi! ¡Dragion! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Casi quedo inconsciente!- Escuchó la voz muy enojada del otro hermano desde la oscuridad de la habitación de invitados (Que Lucy usaba para dejar cosas varias)

-Feh-

-¡Natsu 1, Natsu 2! ¡Ya dejen de pelear y comamos antes que se enfríe!-

Dragneel ya venía con toda la intención de hundir su puño en el estómago de Dragion, pero al igual que su hermano, se sorprendió ante el llamado de Lucy.

Ambos se relajaron y miraron a Lucy con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Natsu 1 y Natsu 2?- Corearon.

Lucy rió nerviosa y se sentó.

-Los llamo así… a veces… -

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a posarla en Lucy.

-¿Quién es quién?-

-No es importante, jejeje-

-¿Quién es quién?- Volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

-La comi…-

-¿Quién es…?-

-¡PRIMERO SIÉNTENSE!-

-¡AYE!-

Ambos se acomodaron en un santiamén, sudando frío.

-Bien…- Lucy se echó la primera cucharada de su caldo a la boca. Gimió de placer. Estaba delicioso- ¿Tanto quieren saber? Sólo los llamo así cuando estoy con Levy, es más fácil-

-¿Quién es el 1?- Preguntaron ambos, sin tocar su comida.

Lucy suspiró. Era muy tarde y no tenía energías para pelear.

-Dragneel, Natsu 2 es Natsu-kun-

El mayor le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a su hermano, quien infló los mofletes.

-¿Pueden comer ya? Aprovechen que esta caliente, además, ya quiero ir a la cama-

Natsu 1 asintió enérgico, Natsu 2 soltó un leve "Bien".

Apenas dieron el primer bocado, los dos no pararon de comer hasta que limpiaron el plato. Lucy esperaba que fuera porque les había gustado, y no sólo porque tenían hambre.

El sueño volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, así que mientras los hermanos ordenaban la mesa, se fue a lavar los dientes y poner la pijama.

Al mismo tiempo, la cocina estaba casi en llamas, pero porque los chicos estaban que se lanzaban contra el otro.

Apenas escucharon a Lucy cerrar la puerta del baño, se miraron de frente.

Natsu Dragneel fue el primero en hablar.

-Te estás pasando de la raya Dragion-

-Tú causaste todo el caos-

-Si no hubieras tocado a Lucy-

-Fue un accidente-

-¡Pero te gustó!-

El chico se sonrojó.

-B-Bueno, sí ¡Pero a ti también te hubiera gustado!-

-¡Sí! ¡Argh! ¡Yo quería!-

-¡Eso no te da derecho a manosearla porque quieras!-

Dragneel se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo hice… ¡Porque no me dejaste!-

-¡Te salvé! ¡Lucy-san se hubiera enojado mucho contigo!-

-¡Quizás! ¡Pero no me detuviste por eso!-

-¡Las circunstancias de ambos fue muy diferente! ¿Qué harás si Lucy-san me b-besa? – Su rostro se calentó- ¿La besarás a la fuerza?-

-¡Sí!-

Un breve silencio, hasta que ambos suspiraron.

-Así no podremos estar nunca con ella…-

-Y yo pensé que entre los dos no había problema…-

-Sí, yo también…-

El mayor sonrió con cansancio y le ofreció su mano a su hermano.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?-

El otro parecía confundido.

-¿Trato?-

-Sí, nadie intentará nada con ella. Si algo sucede, Lucy será quien dará el primer paso-

El menor lo miró con desconfianza.

-Lo de hace rato no fui yo, fue un accidente, y mira cómo has reaccionado-

-No soy idiota, pudieron haber caído mal, pero tus manos no se cierran y abren solas sobre los pechos de alguien ¿Verdad?-

Dragion giró la mirada avergonzado, muy avergonzado, pero le terminó dando la mano.

-Lucy-san tendrá todo el poder sobre ambos, entonces-

-Sí, nadie avanzará si no es porque Lucy lo desee-

-Si algo pasa, hay que contarle al otro-

-Me parece perfecto-

-Trato-

-Trato-

Cuando Lucy salió del baño fue directo a la cama a refugiarse. Bostezó sonoramente y se orilló hacia un lado.

-Ehm… ¿Lucy?-

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu 1?-

-¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos?-

-En el sillón, como siempre-

-¿Sabes que estamos empezando invierno y que en la noche las temperaturas bajan mucho, verdad?-

-Sí-

-¡Qué cruel! ¡Nos quieres matar de frío!-

Lucy destapó la mitad de su rostro y miró, entre toda la oscuridad, el rostro indignado de Dragneel, quien estaba mas cerca.

-¿Qué insinúas, pervertido?-

-Tú eres la pervertida, y no insinúo nada, te lo diré claramente: Déjanos dormir contigo-

Lucy trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de mantener sus párpados abiertos, pero habían sido días en que dormía tan poco y trabajó tanto que estaba siendo demasiado difícil.

Se volteó hacia la pared y con otro bostezó contestó.

-Sólo no me despierten y no me quiten las sábanas-

Los dos chicos se miraron sonrientes y empezaron a desvestirse, quedando en camisa y bóxer. Entre la oscuridad de la cabaña, buscaron en su mochila la parte inferior de un pijama, que siempre traían consigo en caso de que Lucy los dejara quedarse.

Cuando subieron un pie en la cama, el ambiente de la habitación volvió a subir de temperatura.

Ambos con una mirada de "Yo iré a su lado".

Lucy suspiró exhausta y se puso justo en medio de la cama, de espaldas.

-¿Quieren acostarse de una vez? Sus auras me desconcentran…-

Dragneel saltó hacia el lado izquierdo de Lucy, y Dragion se quedó a su derecha. Ambos quedaron mirando hacia su dirección y apresaron un brazo, satisfechos.

-Son unos celosos…-

-¿Te molesta?-

Lucy sonrió sin abrir los ojos, cayendo de a poco en el sueño.

-No…- Murmuró.

-Bien, no planeábamos soltarte-

Ambos se acurrucaron más a su lado, y Lucy, antes de caer completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, susurró.

-Gracias por la estufa, perdónenme por haber sido tan dura… no me dejen nunca…-

Los chicos se sorprendieron y miraron a Lucy, pensando que estaba llorando, pero ya estaba dormida, otra vez.

Dragion miró a su hermano.

-¿Pensó que la íbamos a dejar?-

Natsu 1 asintió serio.

-Por eso es que estaba llorando en la calle… qué tonta-

-Nos estaba buscando…-

-Me alegro haber regresado, si no nos hubiéramos bajado de tu auto Lucy se hubiera pasado llorando todo el día…-

-La hicimos sufrir…- Dragion sonrió con tristeza- … y sólo por los celos…-

-Sí, me siento muy mal ahora…-

Dragneel miró a la chica, tan pacífica, tan frágil y tan hermosa, justo como hace unas horas cuando la sostuvo un momento en sus brazos.

Las ganas de besarla volvieron a carcomerlo. Miró a su hermano y éste le devolvió el gesto.

-Hey, lo del trato…-

-Sí, empecémoslo mañana…-

Y la besaron en la mejilla, un beso casto, inocente, pero que a ambos les aceleró el corazón.

Sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez mientras dormía.

* * *

_Jui! Yo quiero gemelos que me adoren :c_

_Aquí está! Espero les haya gustado c:! Cualquier idea me la hacen saber, será bienvenido! _

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_ -chan:_ **_Volviste! Desde otro mundo/universo/dimension! xD . Sí, Sting viene a ponerle mas ALIÑO a la cosa xD. Lucy, "pobre" Lucy :c , tendra que aguantar tener a 3 hombres detras de ella, oh cruel destino xD. (LEMON EN 5 CAP O MAS, YO NO ME AGUANTO MUCHO ;u; ) Besos y abrazos tricolores (?) xD_

**_luki-chan:_**_ Tenia que ser un guapeton xD! Ya veras como se calientan estas cosas, MWAJAJAJA._

**_Anonimus:_**_ Konichiwa! No se si lo hare un GRAN drama, pero será un suculento drama xD, más risas que lágrimas, porque si no Lucy se pondra triste y no me gusta x( . Interesante! Lo tendré en cuenta lo de finales alternativos! Ñaca ñaca. Adios! c:!_

**_Lucy 31:_**_ Un Natsu es bueno, 2 Natsu es LO MEJOR! Ojala haya un tercero, o espera... END! Chan chan, para otra historia sera xD (?) Sí, no se molestan, pero de todas maneras hay roces, son Natsu´s! Y son posesivos e.e . Ahora empezaran los problemas entre ellos, enfrentados por quién sera el primero en! xD Siento tardar :c! Pero aquí esta el 4! Esperare tu comentario, diciendo que t egusto! e.e ! Yiaa xD Bye bye! Y no te deprimas! Chu chu! xD_

**_Valentina V: _**_Aquí está! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está xD. Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas e.e_

_GRACIAS! NOS VEMOS! LOS AMODORO c:!_


End file.
